


Two Men and a Giant

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan is a Lars, Road Trips, droids as dogs, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: Why, oh why, did they agree to bring the dog?Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 11: Road Trip





	Two Men and a Giant

**Author's Note:**

> I used the ever-popular "Cliegg Lars is Obi-Wan's dad" thing. Why? Because he deserves family, that's why!

“Cody, love,” a voice said, “it’s time to get up. We need to leave soon.” Cody grumbled and rolled further on top of the warmth. The warmth vibrated, then pushed him away. “Cody…”

 

“Why didn’t we just spend the night there?” he groaned, finally giving in to his husband’s prodding. “Three hours down and three hours back isn’t worth it.”

 

“We couldn’t take Sionn into a hotel,” Obi-Wan said. Cody felt the bed shift as he got up and began searching for clothes. “She’s too big.” The dog in question, a massive wolfhound, let out a soft _boof_ from where he lay sprawled at the bottom of the bed.

 

“Good point.” Cody dragged himself out of bed and stretched, smirking slightly as he felt the other man’s eyes on his back. “Are we wearing our fancies down there or can we change?”

 

“I put our nice clothes in the car last night. I’m just wearing jeans.” Obi-Wan wrestled a t-shirt over his head, then sent Cody a look. “You might want to get dressed unless you and Sionn plan on playing keep-away with your breakfast.”

 

Cody winced and grabbed the sweatpants he’d left out the night before. “Another good point.”

 

“I do tend to have those every once in a while,” Obi-Wan said dryly as he did up his belt. He clucked at Sionn. “C’mon, girl, let’s get you breakfast. Up up!” She followed him out of the room, and Cody grinned as he heard his husband outlining the day’s plans to their dog.

 

Although Obi-Wan had been adopted as a baby, he was still close with his birth family, even serving as a matchmaker for his birth father and step mother. That had been an interesting event. Their goal for the day, however, was to drive back to Obi-Wan’s tiny hometown of Stewjon for his brother Owen’s wedding. At the special request of the bride, Beru, Sionn was tagging along.

 

“So, who do you think Beru’s going to be more excited to see?” Cody asked, resting his chin on Obi-Wan’s shoulder as he cracked eggs into a pan on the stove. “Us or the mutt?”

 

“Definitely Sionn,” Obi-wan said, “no competition there.” Sionn barked as if in agreement. “Could you go ahead and put her in her vest? She can get the whining out of her system.”

 

“Sure thing.” Cody pecked him on the cheek and headed towards the door. “Sionn! _K’olar!”_ The dog trotted over and sat at his feet, tilting her giant head at him. “No, no walk right now, sweetheart. Vest.” She seemed to droop a bit. “Don’t give me that,” he said, picking up the offending object. “You’ll love this when you get in the car and we both know it.” He strapped her into the vest as she looked at him forlornly, and he heard Obi-Wan’s laughter as he not-so-stealthily gave her a few extra treats.

 

“Eggs are up,” Obi-Wan called. “Eat quick, I want to be on the road in ten minutes.”

 

“Yessir!” Cody winked at him, and chuckled into his breakfast as Obi-Wan’s ears turned red.

 

\-----

 

“Are we there yet?”

 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi, it has been thirty minutes.”

 

“Just wondering.”

 

\-----

 

“Cody, I think Sionn has to pee again.”

 

“Can she hold it for ten more minutes? There should be a rest stop soon.”

 

“I’ll ask her. Sionn, can you hold it?”

 

A _boof_ came from the backseat.

 

“She says maybe.”

 

Cody sighed and sped up.

 

\-----

 

“I just got a text from Shmi,” Obi-Wan said halfway into the drive. “She wants to know if she should get some dog food to, and I quote, ‘reward the goodest girl at the reception with the rest of us boring and awful humans.’ What did they do to my stepmother?”

 

Cody shot him an odd look. “Are you sure Beru didn’t just steal her phone?”

 

“That’s a possibility – no, wait.” He paused as a series of beeps came from his phone. “Ah. Ahsoka took it.”

 

“That niece of yours is something else,” Cody said, shaking his head. Sionn let out a bark of agreement and smacked him with her tail.

 

\-----

 

“Are we there yet?”

 

“Obi-Wan, I swear to god.”

 

“It was Sionn!”

 

\-----

 

 _Brrrring! Brrrring! Brrr-_ “Hello? Yes, hello Padmé – what? No, we’re almost – oh. How many?”

 

Cody groaned.

 

“Of course. Just know that there may not be any left after Sionn gets her paws on them.” A pause. “That’s what I thought. Put that husband of yours to good use. God knows he needs something to do.” Another pause. “Tell him I heard that. Stay off your feet, dear. We love you, too. See you soon, bye.”

 

“What did she need?” Cody asked.

 

“She was just wondering if we could pick up the balloons,” Obi-Wan said. “She apologized once I reminded her about Goofy here.”

 

Both men shuddered, neither wanting to think about the implications of having helium balloons in the car with an excited wolfhound. Better not.

 

\-----

 

“Finally!” Cody cheered, turning onto the long driveway that lead to the Lars homestead. “I thought this drive was never going to end.”

 

“I don’t think you were the only one,” Obi-Wan said, eyeing their napping dog. “I think Sionn has nearly given up on life.”

 

“Well, she’s about to be the happiest camper ever,” Cody said, “because I think that’s Ahsoka up there, and she has Artoo and Threepio with her.”

 

Obi-Wan squinted at the house and sure enough, there stood the teenager with the Skywalker family dogs sitting patiently by her side. “I didn’t know they were coming, too. Sionn’s going to be thrilled.”

 

“If she doesn’t squish ‘em first,” Cody joked, putting the car in park and unbuckling his seatbelt. “She’s keeps getting bigger.”

 

“She’s only a year old, dear, she’s allowed to grow.” Obi-Wan followed suit and climbed out of the car, opening the back door to let the dog in question free.

 

“I am not responsible for any mess!” Cody shouted at his husband, and Sionn went flying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> K'olar!: (Mando'a) Come here! 
> 
> Sionn: (Irish Gaelic) Fox
> 
> Who adopted Obi-Wan? Why, Qui-Gon, of course! 
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr! Come say hello!


End file.
